Stupid Girls
by KuroSakura-chan
Summary: How can Rune compete with a stupid girl for the attention of the one he loves? By not being like her.


-1Stupid Girls

Summary: Poor Rune has it hard. He has to watch Cesia with the object of his attention every day while in the Dragon Castle. At first, he tried to do some of the things that Cesia does to get Rath's attention, but eventually, he just decides to be himself. And that earns him what he wants.

Genre: Romance, humor

Couples: Rath/Cesia (one-sided), Rath/Rune, Ruwalk/Alfeegi

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Knights.

Kuro: For my dear manager, ShinigamiGirl, for sticking up for me against a dumb bitch. And I kinda owe her. ;;

…

I feel a stab of shame as I flip my hair over my shoulder as Rath walks into the room, but it works for Cesia, so why not for me? He glances at me for a second, and I notice a weird emotion flash over his face before he turns away, walking toward Kai-Stern.

I sigh under my breath and let my head drop onto my hands. This is getting ridiculous! He paid more attention to me when I acted more like myself than he does now! But it doesn't make sense since this seems to work for Cesia. He lets her latch onto him and drag him off to do stupid things like shop or bird-watching. But if I do it…He just looks away…I don't understand.

"Rath!" And there's the stupid girl now. She comes running into the library, wearing some low-cut, short-skirted dress, and jumps on Rath's back. She squeezes him tightly, and this time, I feel a stab of jealousy. I've wanted to do that for too many years for me to want to think about.

"What, Cesia?" Well, he doesn't sound pleased.

"You said you'd go shopping with me!" Gods, her voice is starting to grate on my nerves. It makes me want to sick Water on her…But I won't. Because I'm a nice person, and I can't do that to someone Rath likes.

Rath sighs, looking defeated. It's a strange thing to see, since he's the strongest person I know. "All right, all right, let's get going."

He allows her to drag him out, and I begin to feel empty inside. Why doesn't he notice me? He means a lot to me…

"Hey, Rune!" I jump slightly as Ruwalk's voice booms out from behind me. I turn to see both him and Alfeegi standing behind me.

"R-Ruwalk…Alfeegi…You two startled me…" I say, flushing slightly.

"We apologize, Rune. Anyway, we need to talk to you about something." Alfeegi comments as he and Ruwalk pull chairs out to sit in front of me.

"What about? I haven't taken any money out of the treasury…Is it something the Lord wants?" I ask, my head tilting to the side as I thought about what they needed to talk to me about.

"About the fact that you like Rath, but haven't told him yet." Ruwalk grins cheerfully until Alfeegi scowls at him. Then he scoots back in his chair, cowering somewhat from Alfeegi.

"I-I…Excuse me?" I choke out, my eyes widening to the point where they actually hurt.

"Ruwalk, seriously." Alfeegi shakes his head a bit then looks at me. "Rune, it's kind of obvious that you are…attracted to Rath. We just wanted to give you some advice."

"…Am I really that transparent…?" I ask softly.

"I'm afraid so." Alfeegi replies, an apologetic tone peppering his voice. "Anyway, would you like to hear what we have to say?" I nod miserably. "Stop trying so hard. He isn't attracted to Cesia."

Ruwalk laughs at my startled look. "It's true. The looks Rath gives her are basically of animosity and disgust, but since he doesn't know how you feel, he lets her drag him around. If you just told him, you'd never have to watch him leave with her again."

"It will work, Rune, it will." Alfeegi assures me as he reaches out to pat my shoulder before he and Ruwalk turn to walk away. Perhaps that's how the two of them got together…Maybe I should ask? No, I don't think I will. I think I'll just try it. I'm not going to act like a stupid girl anymore.

So when Rath came back, I was waiting for him by the front doors. Cesia's face twists into an angry look as Rath begins to look thrilled that I'm not twirling my hair or anything Cesia does.

"Rath, can I talk to you?" I ask, ignoring Cesia's angry look.

"Yeah, what do you need?" I glance over at Cesia, which Rath took properly as: 'Can you get rid of her?'

"Rath and I have some things to do together, so make this quick." She says, her dislike of me plain in her voice.

I shrug. "Fine. I don't care if you hear or not. Rath…" I take a deep breath, wanting to get this over with as quickly and painlessly as possible. "Rath, I think I'm in love with you."

Cesia's sharp intake of breath was easy to ignore when Rath's face lit up with joy. He reaches forward, shaking Cesia off in the process, and grabs me, pulling me into a kiss.

Maybe stupid girls aren't so bad, now that I think about it. Cesia definitely taught me what _not_ to do when trying to get a guy.

A/N: I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R!


End file.
